


Not So Fast

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chases, Gen, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil isn’t quite as sneaky as he thinks he is, asking for something indirectly.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Not So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! Also I briefly fell asleep while writing this because I’m on antibiotics rn that make me really drowsy so like, if it’s wonky that may be why lol. This was for:
> 
> 23\. “This is going to tickle. A lot.”  
> 24\. “Not in front of them!”

Virgil knew he shouldn’t have provoked Logan. Logan’s patience only went so far, even in a playful setting, and he was bound to snap. Then again, maybe that’s exactly what Virgil was counting on.

That didn’t mean he was going to make it easy, though.

“Virgil!” Logan called, chasing after him through the halls of the mind palace.

Virgil just grinned, not about to waste his much-needed breath yelling taunts when he’d already gotten the reaction he’d been counting on. He planned on making a teasing circle through the common room before leaping back up the stairs and _then_ letting Logan catch him, but he didn’t plan on Patton and Roman being downstairs and interrupting his carefully planned path.

“Move!” He yelled, trying not to slow his pace, but not wanting to mow them over.

They did, startling and trying to get out of his way, but they were too slow. And, because of that, Logan managed to catch up to him easily, and _not_ in the place he’d wanted to be caught.

“Wait!” Virgil shrieked as he was tackled to the floor. “Not in front of them!”

Logan chuckled lowly in his ear. “This is going to tickle. A lot.”

“Wait!”

Logan did not wait. He stayed laying across Virgil’s back and dug his hands into Virgil’s sides. Due to the awkward position, Virgil couldn’t even try to defend himself, and that made it _so much worse_. He didn’t bother trying to hold back his laughter, wheezing out giggles into the carpet below.

He heard Patton giggle off to the side. “Aww, he’s so cute!”

“Not cute!” Virgil squealed.

“Absolutely adorable,” Roman agreed, as if Virgil had never spoken.

“Yeah,” Logan growled, and Virgil jerked away to try and get his breath off his neck, “real cute when he’s stealing and hiding all your pens.”

Virgil kicked out his legs and tossed his head back with a cackle as Logan vibrated his fingers into his armpits. His face was burning in embarrassment and he wished he could hide it in the carpet without getting rug burn.

“Sneaky, sneaky,” Roman tutted.

Patton giggled again. “I dunno, looks to me like he was _trying_ to get caught.”

“Oh?” Logan said.

“No!” Virgil lied.

“I don’t believe you,” Logan said, and lifted off Virgil to roll him onto his back and pin him again. “Patton’s right. I _know_ you can be sneaky. And yet, you were _so easy_ to catch.”

Virgil panted, taking advantage of the brief break, and started trying to subtly scoot out from under Logan, to start the chase again and maybe do this in a less flustering environment. A glance to the side showed that Roman and Patton were prepared to jump in the moment Logan invited them.

“If you wanted to be tickled,” Logan said lowly, dragging Virgil’s attention back to him, “you could’ve just asked.”

Virgil covered his face and whined. Because of this, he missed Logan leaning down and taking a deep breath as quietly as he could. He did not miss Logan yanking up his shirt or the raspberry that immediately followed against his bellybutton.

Virgil screamed out in laughter and his hands shot down to shove at Logan’s head. In a flash, his arms were grabbed and pulled up above his head, making him even more vulnerable than before. He looked up and saw Roman and Patton each holding down an arm with twin evil grins.

“You’ve never said stop,” Patton sang.

“Interesting,” Logan said, before taking another deep breath.

“You’ll be here for a while,” Roman said.

Virgil cried out in mirth again as another raspberry was blown against his bellybutton. And another, and another. And Roman was right, he _was_ there for a while. 

Because the playful attack did not cease until he called “stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!!


End file.
